I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tube clamping devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Small, lightweight tube clamping devices are well known, a representative example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,227 issued to Alois A. Krawagna on May 19, 1970.
It is desirable to be able to prevent free sliding movement of a tube clamping device along the tube when the device is in its open or unclamped position, which thereby permits selective positioning of the device along the tube. This prevents loss or misplacement of the device, as well as permits quick operation of the device should it be necessary to clamp the tube.
In prior constructions, the structure which prevents free sliding movement of the device along the tube when the device is in the unclamped position does so be creating constrictions in the tube which interfere with the desired free flow of fluid. Furthermore, prior constructions do not assure that the tube is properly aligned with the crimping mechanism so as to prevent fluid leaks in the tube caused by incomplete clamping.